Tracy Beaker Returns Once Again
by PotatoPotahto
Summary: Follow Tracy through life as she has just gotten married. There will be drama in the dumping ground and drama in her own home life. how will she cope when she discovers something huge? Rated T for mentions of self harm and abuse
1. Chapter 1

It had been 7 weeks since Tracy had gone on her honeymoon. 6 weeks ago she had her wedding. The whole of the dumping ground was invited. She then went on a 6 week cruise honeymoon. The big door creaked open. Tee and Carmen ran to the stairs. Mike greeted his fellow care worker. She said, "We're all back!" Mike said, "There were only 2 of you though."

Tee and Carmen ran down the stairs and hugged her.

Tee said, "Tell us everything!" Mike said, "You have to! One thing though. Why the thick baggy jumper in the middle of July?" She said, "Well..." She took the jumper off. Tee exclaimed, "wow Tracy!"

As she noticed the tiny bump, Carmen said, "Oh my god! Tracy!" Mike said, "Follow me!" She picked up her bag and followed him into the office. Mike had stopped the others and sent them away. He got in there. Gina said, "Hiya Tracy."

She hugged her. Mike said, "Tracy. Tell us!" Gina said, "the wedding..."

Mike said, "the other thing too!" Gina said, "What?" Tracy said, "I'm pregnant." Mike said, "Come on."

Tracy sat down and said, "Well. It was the 2nd week of the cruise I realised. I took a test and it was positive! Seth was over the moon. He bought me loads. We got back yesterday. He made me breakfast in bed and that sort of stuff."

Mike hugged her and said, "Have you gone through it all though? Expenses, space. What about work?" Gina said, "You could always bring the baby here." Mike said, "Yeah. We'd look after it. The kids won't leave you alone!" Tracy said, "I could. I'm due April 18th and Seth is away with the band from April 27th till June 30th."

Months later it was April 10th. Tracy was coming through the door. Mike said, "Come Tracy. The guys want to show you something."

He led her to the living room. They all shouted, "Surprise!" Tracy said, "wow guys thanks!"

Half way through the party Tracy was chatting to sapphire. She had a paper plate with a slice of sponge cake on. She took a bite. She suddenly put the plate down on the table and took a deep breath.

Sapphire said, "Tracy. Are you ok?" She shook her head. Mike came over. He said, "Are you ok?"

She shook her head. He led her out the room and to the office. He sat her down and said, "Tracy. What's wrong?" She said, "I don't know. I can't describe the pain. It's not labour or a kick." He said, "Should I call Cam and get her to take you to hospital?"

She nodded. A couple of days later it was April 12th. It was 10 o'clock. Mike said, "Gina. She's not here!" She said, "Don't worry. Give her time."

He said, "She should've been here 3 hours ago. The hospital cleared her!" The phone rang.

Mike answered, "Hello. Elm tree house."

Cam said, "Mike!"

He said, "Cam. What's up?"

She said, "We're at the hospital now. She went into labour around 3 o'clock this morning. Seth can't make it. He's in Birmingham on some gig. She wants you. The one the other side of town."

He said, "Okay. I'll see you soon."

He put the phone down. Gina said, "What's up?" He said, "She went into labour 3 o'clock this morning. Seth is at a gig and can't make it so she wants me. Tell the kids where I've gone." He ran out the door and drove to the hospital.

Gina went to the living room. Gus said, "Gina. Tracy was supposed to be here 3 hours ago. Why isn't she here?" She said, "She went into labour 3 this morning. Cam's with her and Mike has just left." Gus said, "What about Seth?"

She said, "He can't make it. At a gig in Birmingham and can't get out of it."

At the hospital mike ran into the reception. He said, "Maternity ward?" The nurse pointed down a corridor. He went to that reception. He said, "Tracy beaker?" She said, "Are you a visitor or birthing partner?" Cam came out. She said, "Birthing. Come on mike." He went with her to Tracy. She said, "Mike!" He hugged her. She said, "I feel really bad."

Mike said, "Worse than the worm incident with Justine? And duke's courgettes?"

She nodded. He said, "That reminds me. Justine popped in when you went in 2 days ago. She heard you were pregnant. You need to call her Cam. She wants to speak to you." Tracy said, "Mike. Are you sure I can bring the baby URGHHH..."

Mike said, "You ok?" She nodded. Cam said, "Deep breaths." A nurse came in. She said, "Are you the mother?" Cam nodded. She said, "Come."

They went outside. She said, "Name, age, any family info, when she went into labour." Cam said, "Tracy beaker. 23. I'm her foster mother. Her dad died when she was 7 and her mum left her so she was put in care and I fostered her. She went into labour 3 this morning. We brought her in 2 hours ago at 8-30." The nurse said, "Who is that man?" She said, "Mike. He's the head care worker at where she works. Elm tree house. He was her care worker when she was little. A father figure for her."

Whilst they had this conversation mike said, "So what happened today?" She said, "Well. I woke this morning at 3. URGHH." He said, "Deep breaths." She nodded and continued with, "well. I thought it was nothing so I left it. It wasn't and 2 hours later I woke again. We rang the hospital and they said ring again when the contractions were 10 mins apart. I was going to come in to work as they were hours apart. I couldn't anyway. The ambulance came at 8 o'clock and we got here at 8-30. URGHH..."

Mike said, "Deep breaths Tracy. In and out. In and out." She nodded.

Cam came in with the nurse. She said, "Both birthing partners?" Tracy said, "Yes."

The nurse said, "Contractions?" She said, "2 minutes." She then said, "Can I check?" She nodded.

The nurse checked. She said, "1 cm left!" Cam hugged Tracy. Mike rang the care home.

Tee answered. She said, "Hello elm tree house."

He said, "Hey tee. Its mike."

She said, "Hey mike! What's going on? Is Tracy ok?"

He said, "She's fine. You guys coming?"

She said, "We're working on it."

He said, "I've gotta go. Bye tee!"

She said, "Bye."

The nurse came and checked again. She said, "You're ready!" She said, "Really?" She nodded. They went through to the delivery room. There were many people in the room. Tracy, Mike, Cam, a doctor, a nurse and a midwife.

The nurse was ready with a blanket. Mike was to Tracy's right and Cam to her left. They both held her hands.

5 minutes later, Mike said, "You did it!" She was out of breath. She said, "Boy or girl?" Cam said, "Girl." The midwife had wrapped her up and given her to Cam. The doctor said, "Next one..." Tracy said, "They're twins? We only have stuff for a baby girl." He said, "Right. I can see the head. Start now!" She pushed. The doctor said, "You can't have it naturally. You have to have a C-section."

* * *

**A/N how is this new story guys? please read and review or I will stop writing this! Don't want to!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tracy said, "Is that it over now?"

Cam passed the baby to mike and went to the nurse and midwife. She said, "Is it ok?"

The nurse said, "It's a boy." The midwife said, "It's a still born." Cam said, "How do I tell her?"

They shrugged their shoulders. Cam went over to the doctor the other side of the room. She said, "Doctor. How do I tell her it was a still born?" The doctor said, "I'll tell her." She nodded and went back to her daughter. Tracy now had her baby. She was lying on her chest.

The doctor came over he said, "You're sort of lucky you only had stuff for one baby." She said, "Why?" Cam said, "The boy was born dead." The doctor and Mike said, "I'm sorry." She sniffed and said, "These things happen."

The nurse said, "We'll take you to recovery." She nodded.

In there she was back in her own clothes. She had a tag round her left wrist and an IV drip in her left forearm. She had brought a bag with normal clothes in. Not maternity. She wore a pink and purple long fabric dress which came down to her knees, stretchy leggings and blue and purple socks. Cam said, "You ok?" She nodded and said, "Yeh. When can we go?"

She said, "The doctors say in 3 hours. They have to check your scar and stuff." She nodded. Mike locked his hands around her right hand and said, "I'm so proud of You Tracy."

* * *

3 and half hours later they were home. Tracy had gone in the car with Cam, mike and her baby. They arrived at the kid's home. Mike went in first. He went to the living area. Tee ran to him. She said, "Is she here?" He said, "yes but! She had an operation 3 hours ago. Don't talk to her about it though. She'll cry. Be careful. If she wants to talk about it she will."

They nodded. Tracy walked through the door. Her baby close to her chest and she had a huge smile on her face. Tee, Carmen and Jody ran to her and hugged her. Lily was with her dad. Tracy said, "Hey guys! Where's lily?" Carmen said, "She's at home with her dad. What's the baby called?"

Tracy said, "I don't know yet. I have to wait for Seth." Tee said, "Probably best you do." Gus said, "What do you want to call it though?" She said, "I don't know. Maybe Roxy?" Carmen said, "why that?"

She said, "When I was in care there was a gang called the Wellards. The youngest was called Roxy wasn't she mike?" He nodded. He said, "They were best friends for a short space of time."

* * *

Cam came in and said, "Tracy. Justine is here. She wants to see you." She passed her baby to Mike and walked out. She took Justine to the room they had meeting with foster parents in. She said, "Justine. Sit down." She nodded and sat on one sofa. Tracy sat down next to her cautiously. Justine said, "Tracy. Are you ok?" She nodded and said, "Yeh I suppose."

She said, "What happened?"

She said, "Can I trust you not to tell anyone. I only want cam, mike and Seth to know. And, You." She nodded.

Tracy said, "Well. I went into labour as you know. I had the baby. Then the doctor said it was twins! I had to have a C-section for the other one but it was still born." She burst into tears. Justine hugged her and said, "Come on Tracy."

She said, "The scar I've got is for nothing." She said, "Can I see it?" She said, "Okay." She lifted her top up and unwrapped the bandage. There was a long, horizontal, red, neat scar.

She said, "It's really sore."

She said, "I'm sorry."

She said, "It's fine. Can we go back? I wanna see my kid."

She nodded. She wrapped her stomach up and they went. She took her baby off Cam and said, "I'm going outside." They all nodded. Cam followed her.

* * *

They sat on seats in the trees. She hugged her baby close to her. She said, "Tracy. You want to talk about it?"

She said, "No. When's Seth back?" She said, "He told me not for 2 days." She nodded. Cam said, "Look Tracy. There's something I need to tell you." She said, "What?"

She sighed and said, "Well you know Lily's not coping with living with her dad, the baby and Shannay? Well me and mike thought that maybe we could foster her. You loved it when we did before."

She nodded and said, "Yeah. She's great." Cam said, "And, Louise is here. I just saw her car pull up." She walked there. Baby in one arm and her other on her top where her scar was. Louise said, ""OMG Tracy! You had a kid?" She nodded and said, "Yep." She said, "Can you not remember when you were younger?" She shook her head and said, "What?" She said, "You said babies would end up like you if you couldn't cope."

She said, "yeah well. Not this baby." She said, "What ya doing here anyway?"

She sighed and said, "I work here. Mike is still here!" She said, "Wow!" She said, "Why you here?" She said, "My foster mums sister had a kid who was dumped here. Do. You know her?" She said, "Who?"

She said, "Jody."

She said, "Jackson?"

She nodded and Said, "yeh. Anyway. Why is your hand on your stomach?" She said, "Look." She lifted. Her top up. She said, "Caesarean?" She nodded.

* * *

She pulled her through to the living room.

She said, "Guys. This is Louise. She was in care with me." Louise. Said, "Mike!"

He hugged her. Jody said, "Louise?"

She said, "Jody!"

Mike said, "Louise?"

She said, "Foster mums sister's kid."

Mike said, "Tracy. Can I speak to you?" She nodded. She gave her baby to Gina and they went to the office. She said, "What is it Mike?" He said, "Have you spoken to Seth?"

She said, "Not recently. His phone's been turned off. Last time I spoke to him was the day before he went away to the gig. So 3 days ago." He said, "He didn't even phone for the birth?"

She shook her head and said, "Well. No. I texted him just before you came to the hospital. He didn't reply and hasn't rung or text since." He said, "Everything's alright between you two isn't it?" She said, "I don't know."

He said, "You haven't been yourself for the past 3 months. What's up?" She said, "Well. We argue loads now. Like he hates me." He said, "Tell me about it." She said, "Well. He wants to get a place of our own. I'm not against it but I wanna stay put for a while. I've just had a baby etc. Now cam said about lily I'm thinking about what he said. But we keep arguing and Cams not gonna cope with me, him, lily and a baby in the flat."

He said, "You don't have to have lily."

She said, "WE do. She's awesome and I'd like a sister." He nodded and said, "I know."

He hugged her. As he wrapped his arms around her he felt something on her back. He said, "Tracy. What's on your back?" She said, "Oh. Um..." He turned her around and lifted her top up. There was a raised up scar. He said, "Tracy?" She turned around to face him and said, "Well. You know I said about Seth hating me?" He said, "He abuses you?"

* * *

**A/N So guys. this is the second chapter. Please review! im sorry I took forever to get this posted but ive been working on the 2nd chappy of 'Pregnancy' as I know a lot of you will have read that and ive had so many reviews saying to update soon xx Just review and follow and favourite and make me a happier bunny then I am now! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Tracy nodded. Mike said, "Why haven't you said anything? We could have helped?"

She said, "He threatened me." Mike gasped. At that time Seth walked in. He said, "Hey honey. How are you?" She said, "Fine thanks."

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her in a hug. He kissed her cheek. He sensed her discomfort and said, "Trace. What's wrong?"

She said, "Oh. I had a caesarean. You are kind of leaning on the scar. It hurts." He whispered, "How could that hurt and what I've done doesn't?" She shrugged. He said, "Okay. I'm going now. I've got to unpack my things. See you later?" She nodded.

He left. Mike said, "Oh Tracy." He hugged her gently. He said, "You okay?"

She nodded. He said, "Tracy?" She said, "No I'm not okay. I'm too scared to say anything back to him. I'm afraid of him. I know it sounds stupid but I'm afraid of the man I trusted with my life. He beats me Mike. I just want to be in a normal relationship."

He said, "Oh Tracy. You need to tell someone." She nodded.

He said, "Cam should know what's going on in her flat at least."

She nodded and said, "Just not now." He nodded.

She said, "Yeah. Just please don't do anything Mike. He will kill me for telling and I'll get more than one beating and he will hurt Roxy."

He nodded and said, "Look. Tracy, do you enjoy your life at the minute?" She shook her head. He said, "Why don't you and Roxy stay here tonight. You can tell Cam and Seth you have been asked to do a night shift." She nodded.

Soon, Tracy arrived back. She had 3 bags. She was wearing a big thick long sleeved jumper and sunglasses. Mike greeted her. He said, "What's up?" She said, "It's nothing."

He said, "He got you again didn't he?" She nodded. He said, "Oh Trace. You need to do something."

She nodded and said, "I know. I just can't."

* * *

Tracy was up at midnight. She needed to feed Roxy. She walked into the kitchen. She gasped at the scene she saw. Everyone was covered in blood. Seth stood in the middle of the room. He said, "You told Tracy. So, in return, I have decided to kill every one of your friends and family. Starting with Mike and ending in you." Tracy said, "But, why?" He said, "Well. I made you swear to secrecy. You didn't keep it a secret." She gulped. Then, Lily ran in. She said, "Hey. I can't sleep. What happened?" Seth said, "Oops. Missed one. Come here Lily." She slowly walked to him. He slowly cut her throat. Lily didn't realise what was happening. She called out, "Tracy!...Tracy!...Tracy!"

* * *

Tracy woke from her nightmare to the voice of Mike saying, "Tracy!"

Mike was sitting on her bed.

She said, "Oh Mike."

She sat up. He moved to sit next to her. He was in his pyjamas.

Tracy said, "Mike. Don't leave me alone. Please." He nodded.

She said, "Get in." He got in next to her. She was crying. He pulled her in for a hug. She rested her head on his chest and he held her.

She said, "Why were you in my room?"

He said, "Well. I was coming up to bed now. I was going to check on you and you were talking in your sleep and fidgeting so I decided to wake you."

She cried more and sobbed, "Mike. It's horrible. Please don't leave me tonight."

He nodded and said, "What were you dreaming about?"

She said, "I went downstairs to the kitchen to warm milk up for Roxy and in the kitchen was Seth. He had a knife and all of you were on the floor. He had killed you all because I told you about the abuse. He killed you first. I was going to be last. He was going for Roxy when Lily ran in so he killed her first. Then, you woke me."

He said, "Oh Tracy. You do realise we need to tell the kids."

Carmen came in and said, "Tell us what? And, why is Mike in bed with you Tracy? Are you cheating on Seth?"

She shook her head. Mike said, "It doesn't matter tonight Carmen. Tracy and I need to talk to you all tomorrow."

Carmen said, "Are you two, you know?"

Tracy said, "No. I was crying. He was just comforting me. It's no big deal."

She nodded and said, "Okay. Tracy, I had a nightmare."

She said, "What was it?"

She said, "This guy came and kidnapped me and I was tortured and he abused me. He beat me and cut me and punched me. I did nothing wrong."

Mike said, "Carmen. Go to bed. I need to talk to Tracy alone. I'm sure if you read or think about something else you'll be fine."

Tracy said, "Please Carmen. Tell me if you have it again."

She nodded and left. Mike said, "Tracy."

She said, "Mike. I'm terrified of him. I trusted him with my life, with Roxy's life. He's ruined that trust. Mike, I can't trust anyone at all now. You and Cam are the only ones. He beats me. I never do anything wrong. He has a bad day at work or something and I get the blame. He says it's all my fault. All my fault that I get hurt."

Mike said, "Out of interest but what does he do to you?"

She said, "Well. It started with verbal abuse. Then he progressed onto knives. Now he hits me. He punches me and he slaps me. The other day he found out he can hurt me badly by whipping me with his belt."

He said, "Is that all?"

She said, "No. last night, he moved on to sexual abuse."

Mike said, "Last night he raped you?" She nodded and burst into tears. He hugged her. They soon fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N so this is the third chappy. How is it? please review or pm me with things you want to happen. I will warn you now that the next chapter I put on so chapter 4, will have violence and a bit of swearing. im just warning you now.**

**Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This chapter does include some violence and some language so maybe younger readers don't read it xx Read and Review!**

* * *

Tracy was sat on the sofa. She looked at her left hand. She noticed the wedding ring on her finger. Her engagement ring joined it. Both just a meaningless strip of metal wrapped around her finger. Seth stormed through the front door. Tracy bunched herself up on the sofa. She was now terrified of the man she once loved. She could tell he was in a bad mood. That was bad. She knew she would need the antiseptic cream the next day. Every opportunity he had he would hurt her. Whether that would be with a knife or a pole or just his balled up fist. He would do something to hurt her. He thought no one knew. He made her swear to secrecy.

He said, "You told."

She said, "No I didn't Seth."

He said, "How do I know you aren't lying?"

She said, "I don't know."

He said, "You're giving me reasons to hurt you. You have to stop doing that. That's why I hurt you."

She said, "Seth. I don't do anything wrong."

He said, "Are you disagreeing with me?"

She shook her head and said, "No. It's all my fault."

He said, "Thought so. When does Cam get back?"

She said, "I don't know."

He shouted, "Text her and find out!"

She fumbled around with her phone until Seth said, "STOP DICKING AROUND AND GIVE IT TO ME!"

She quickly handed her phone over. She knew he would check her messages. He always did. On a weekly basis. He called Cam.

**"Hiya Cam."**

**"Hey Seth. Why are you calling me on Tracy's phone? Is something wrong? Has she been hurt?"**

"No. I ran out of credit so Tracy said I could use hers."

"Oh okay then. What was it you wanted?"

"Oh. What time are you going to be back? We're planning on all three of us going out for tea and wondered what time we make the reservation for."

"Oh. I'll be back in like an hour. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. Mike is looking after the baby tonight. To give us a break."

"Okay then. Bye."

He cut her off.

Tracy whispered, "Why do you act nice to everyone but me?"

He gave her an evil stare. She bunched up more.

He said, "Well. Since we have an hour alone. I'm gonna finish what I started last night."

She said, "Do you have to?"

He said, "YOU DO AS I FUCKING SAY!"

She started to cry.

He shouted, "ARE YOU CRYING?"

She didn't answer.

He said, "ANSWER ME!"

She shook her head.

He said, "Good."

He grabbed her wrist.

She said, "Seth. You're hurting me."

He squeezed harder. She winced in pain. He pulled her to their room. When they got there he pushed her up against the wall. He had a firm grip on her shoulders. She started to struggle. Before he knew it, he had slapped her. She had a massive red hand mark on her left cheek. She struggled a little more. He picked her up by her arms and chucked her on the bed. He soon pounced on top of her and wrapped his hands around her neck.

He said, "You will be quiet and it will be a lot less painful."

She started to cry. She knew it wouldn't end well if she cried but she didn't want this to happen.

He slowly released his grip on her neck and said, "Okay. No struggling."

She nodded. He got up. She just lay there with tear filled hazel eyes. He seemed happy. Happy that she was suffering. He slapped her again. Her cheek stung. Soon, his fist found its way to her eye. She gave up on trying to stop him. He couldn't be stopped. He was going to keep going until she was dead.

He said, "Stop crying."

She nodded. There was a knock on the door.

He said, "I'll get it. You better stay there or else."

She nodded. He ran out the room and downstairs. She realised that he had left her phone on the bed. She quickly took it and sent a text to Mike. It said:

_Hey Mike. Please help me! Don't reply or ring. Seth has my phone. He has gone down for a second. Just help! Don't call the police of anything though. He will know I got my phone.  
_  
She quickly ended the conversation and put it back. Seth came up the stairs. He was being followed. Soon Seth came back in the room.

He said, "In here."

A man came in. He looked at Tracy crying and the marks and bruises on her face.

He high fived Seth said, "Well Done Kill dog."

Tracy said, "Who's this?"

Seth said, "This is Axeman."

She said, "That guy you told all of us about?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah. And, he's gonna help me. You have two choices. One, you do as we say and you'll be in less pain. Or two, you disobey and get more than we are gonna do."

She said, "Okay."

Axeman said, "Be quiet."

She nodded.

Seth said, "Trace. You do as he says. He has more power than me. I'm popping out for something."

They both nodded. Seth left.

Axeman said, "You better put some sunglasses on when you go out."

She nodded and gently touched her black eye. She winced in pain. There was a slight cut underneath it.

He said, "So Kill dog did all this on your face."

She nodded. He laughed. There was a knock on the front door.

He said, "Stay there."

She nodded. He soon came back in. In came Rick.

Rick said, "Tracy."

She remained silent.

He said, "Tracy?"

She still stayed silent.

Axeman said, "Don't speak to her. She must not speak."

He said, "Who are you?"

He said, "It doesn't matter. What did you want?"

He said, "Oh Mike sent me to get Tracy. He said that she needs to come to the dumping ground. She is late for her shift."

Tracy caught on to what Mike was doing.

Axeman said, "This better not be a trick to get her alone."

Tracy shook her head and said, "I've been given some extra hours to work. I'm still forgetting them."

Rick left the room after Axeman told him to leave.

He turned to Tracy and said, "You spoke."

She looked down. He sat on her stomach. She winced in pain. He grabbed her chin and pulled her chin up to face him.

He said, "You deserve what you get."

He slapped her round the face again. She winced in pain as he caught the cut under her eye. Then, Rick came through the door again.

He said, "Give me one reason not to call the police."

He said, "I have power."

Rick said, "Get off her."

He said, "Why?"

He said, "Tracy has done nothing wrong. She's like the older sister I never had. I look up to her. She would never do anything wrong."

He slapped Rick round the face. Rick slapped him too. He punched him. Rick clutched his stomach.

He said, "I told you I have the power."

Just then Cam came through the front door. She said, "Hey Tracy."

Tracy said, "Hey Cam."

Cam said, "Where are you?"

She said, "Bedroom. I'll be out in one sec."

She quickly grabbed her sunglasses and put them on. Then, she quickly applied some make up in her bathroom and went out. Rick and Axeman were already out of the bedroom. Tracy grabbed her phone off the bed and followed.

She hugged Cam and said, "I love you Cam."

She said, "What's brought this on? What have you done?"

She said, "Nothing. I just realised how lucky I am to have you."

She hugged her again and said, "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N I know I said to someone that I would update this on Friday so I am sorry about the wait! That is chapter 4. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So here is the next chapter of this story! sorry it's taken so long! I've had bad writers block. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tracy Beaker!**

* * *

It was the next day. Seth had left for work. Cam was sitting watching TV. Both Tracy and Cam had the morning off. Tracy walked into the living area. She sat the opposite end of the sofa to Cam.

She said, "Cam. I need to talk to you."

She said, "What is it?"

She said, "Wait. Where's Roxy?"

Cam pulled back the blanket on her knee to reveal a sleeping baby on her knee. Tracy smiled.

She said, "She loves her grandma!"

She said, "Not as much as she loves her amazing parents."

She said, "Seth has hardly seen her let alone look after her."

She said, "Okay. Maybe just her mother."

She nodded.

Cam said, "What was it you wanted?"

She said, "I need to speak to you."

She said, "Go ahead. I've got about an hour till I have to leave."

Tracy sighed and said, "Cam. Something has been going on in the apartment involving Seth."

She said, "Like what? He hasn't been hiding stolen drugs or anything has he?"

She shook her head and started crying.

She sobbed, "Cam. He...he...h-he has been… Cam I can't."

Cam said, "What can't you tell me?"

She reached for a wet wipe and wiped away the make-up from her face revealing many bruises and her black eye.

Cam said, "Seth abuses you?"

She nodded.

Cam leant to the side and pulled Tracy into a hug. Tracy let the tears loose. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

She said, "Oh Trace. Why? Who knows?"

She said, "Mike knows. Rick knows but doesn't. He walked in on Axeman yesterday. Seth left for a few minutes to get something. He got me once you'd gone to bed."

She said, "Tracy, we need you to tell us what he has been doing to you? Why?"

She said, "I don't know why. I don't know if he knows why. He just likes it. He hits me Cam. I don't feel safe anymore. I loved him. He hurt me. He started with verbal abuse then he hit me. Then he used a knife. Last night he had bought a belt. He...he raped me."

Cam said, "Oh Trace. You need to tell the kids. Then they can't let him in. They love you. They'll do whatever to protect you or Roxy."

She pulled her into a hug.

Tracy said, "I'm going to tell the kids today. If I can get the courage to."

She said, "You'll be fine. Mike can be there. Gina can be there. The kids will be supportive."

She nodded and said, "Thanks Cam. I'm going to go put more make-up on and then I'm gonna go to work now. See you later."

She nodded and hugged her.

She said, "See you later. Good luck!"

Tracy emerged from her bedroom a couple minutes later; grabbed her bag and left the flat.

* * *

She soon got to the Dumping Ground. She let herself inside the big door.

Mike ran to her and said, "Tracy!"

She hugged him.

He said, "How was last night?"

She said, "Bad. I tried to get away. I couldn't."

He said, "Come into the office."

He led her into the office.

He sat her down and said, "Tracy. What happened?"

She said, "Seth came home in a bad mood. He really hurt me Mike."

He said, "Oh Tracy. I got your text. Did you get what I was doing?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah. When Rick came, Seth was out. He had gone to get something. His mate Axeman was round. He hurt me. He laughed at my pain. He is just as bad as Seth. He made me not speak and I wasn't allowed to leave when Rick came to get me. Rick ended up staying for a bit. Axeman slapped him and punched him. Then Cam came back."

He said, "Oh no. That's why Rick is still in bed."

She nodded and said, "Yeah. Last night… Seth…he…he…he raped me."

He pulled her in for a tight hug and said, "Oh Tracy. He hurt you?"

She nodded.

He said, "Come on. Are you going to tell the kids today?"

She nodded and said, "I want to. Will you be there with me?"

He nodded. They left the office. Mike went into the main living space to find almost all the kids in there.

He said, "Where's Tee and Lily?"

Carmen said, "Lily and Tee are in Tee's room."

He said, "Okay. Everyone please stay there. We have some news to tell everyone."

They all nodded. Tracy soon returned with Lily, Tee and Rick.

Mike said, "Guys. Tracy has news. She needs you all to be supportive."

Tracy nodded.

She said, "Guys. This is pretty big news. It will affect your lives a lot."

Johnny cut her off by shouting, "You're leaving again aren't you? You got another job and are leaving us. We're not important anymore. You don't care about us. You and Seth are running away aren't you? Well guess what. I don't need you. Just go!"

He pushed her over and ran out the room.

Mike helped her up and said, "Tracy?"

She ran out the room too. Tears blurred her vision. She ran straight to the bathroom. It was the only room with a lock apart from the office. She locked the door and sank to the floor in a sea of tears. Why did Johnny have to make it a lot worse? Why did he have to behave like that?

She reached for razor in her bag. She had it with her for this reason only. She pulled out the razor and pulled up her sleeve. The blade slid across her wrist. The pain wasn't noticeable anymore. She was now used to it. She quickly grabbed a tissue and cleaned up the blood. She wrapped the bandage around her new cut. She always carried the bandage. Just in case. She pulled her sleeve down and pulled the other one up. She gently ran her fingers over the many scars that lined her wrist. She couldn't let anyone know. It was all Seth's fault. Each one of the scars represents something he has done to her. Now it's updated. The fresh one for last night. There was a knock on the door.

It was followed by a voice saying, "Tracy? Are you okay?"

She said, "I'm fine Mike. I'll be out in a minute. Just needed to think."

He said, "Okay. We're all in the living room if you want to join us. You don't have to tell today."

She said, "Okay Mike. I'll join you soon. I'll be two minutes."

She could tell he had left as the footsteps got fainter.

She dragged herself up and pulled her sleeve down. She left the room making sure she left no evidence. She would tell everyone tomorrow. Tomorrow was a new day.


End file.
